


Sea May Rise

by Snowlynx40



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, The conversation that needs to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowlynx40/pseuds/Snowlynx40
Summary: An overview of Chloe's immediate reaction to losing Lucifer to Hell. This was written as a standalone, and then it... Kind of evolved on its own into my other work, Sky May Fall. I'm not a writer in any way, shape or form but I hope you enjoy this if you read it.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Sea May Rise

When Lucifer leaves, Chloe quietly falls apart. She sits on the Italian leather settee and rocks for a while, then curls up in the bed and sobs until she falls asleep. When she wakes up the next afternoon, she pulls herself together, makes the bed, and searches until she finds enough sheets to cover the furniture to protect it, because Lucifer is coming back. He'll be back, just like always. He can't stay there, he hates it there.

  
She keeps it together, mostly, because Chloe is strong. She is not broken, but she is severely damaged. She stays strong for Trixie, and Dan (who seems like he is finally starting to heal, just a little, thank Go- goodness.), and for herself. Because Lucifer will be back. 

  
After about a week of suffering alone, Chloe goes to see Linda, to check on Charlie, and to see her friend who also knows and loves Lucifer. Being able to finally speak freely is a huge relief. Linda has been so wrapped up in relief at having her baby back that she didn't know Lucifer had gone. Gently, she suggests that Chloe might want to speak to Amenadiel.

  
Chloe takes this advice, but not right away. When she finally calls Amenadiel, a week or so later, she suggests they meet at the penthouse. It's neutral territory, Lucifer's territory. And she misses him, terribly.   
The elevator dings and she steps into the familiar embracing warmth and darkness. She glances up at the root-shaped light fixture that glows to life at her movement, and her eyes move around the empty penthouse. She removes the sheets from the settee, and after some thought- the piano, because she can't bear to see it covered, not while she is there. 

  
Amenadiel arrives on time, of course. He feels guilty that he had been so distracted, so overcome with relief at their victory, that he had failed to notice Lucifer's absence until Linda had spoken to Chloe. 

  
They talk. Chloe has questions, so many questions, and Amenadiel doesn't have all the answers. BUT. He does some insights, and Chloe is a detective. THE detective, if you ask Lucifer, and she is good at fitting facts together, once she has them. Their conversation goes back to the beginning, with Lucifer saving her life that very first time. And through Amenadiel's eyes, Chloe gets to see more of Lucifer. How much he has really changed, grown, since they met. How many times, and exactly how much he has risked -sacrificed- all to keep her safe and well. His life. His brother. His life again. His mother. His chance at happiness. His freedom.

  
Chloe is angry at how much she didn't understand at the time, at how much she had failed to see. She- the detective who prides herself on her observation skills- should surely have noticed some of this... Shouldn't she? But Lucifer was - **_is_** \- blinding. It's difficult to see anything clearly standing so close to the sun, but she knows more now. 

  
The conversation with Amenadiel lasts well over a day. Dan has Trixie, Chloe knew this might take awhile, so when they break for the night after agreeing to meet back at the Penthouse in the morning for another session, Chloe doesn't bother to leave. She pulls one of Lucifer's shirts from his closet and snuggles into his bed, alone, as she has a few times before. Always alone. A ghost of a smile crosses her face as she remembers the horror of the first time she woke up in this bed, and Lucifer's impression of her drunken state:

  
" _What, you mean you don't remember the part where you passed out, woke up again, shouted at me 'It's too hot in this 5-story hellhole', I believe it was- then tore your clothes off and proceeded to hog the bed?"_

  
She buries her face in the pillow -his pillow- and nestles into the silk sheets. It still smells like him, some indefinable mixture of whiskey, his personal scent, and something crisp, maybe his soap? What do wings smell like? Another smile ghosts across her lips as she remembers the second time Lucifer caught her here, on her birthday last year. When he gave her the necklace commemorating her "penetration" of him. It was absurdly sweet, and just exactly right. She drifts into sleep with that slight smile still on her face, and wakes with the impression that someone had been close to her just a moment ago. But she hears nothing, there is nothing amiss in the room aside from the slightest stirring of air, and she feels refreshed and ready to face her next session with Amenadiel.

  
Amenadiel arrives, this time with Linda and Charlie in tow. Linda won't reveal any confidences, of course- she still considers Lucifer her patient after all, and she would never betray that trust, at least not without the threat of being barbecued by the Goddess of all Creation. But she can fill in a few more holes without breaking that trust, and she needs to talk about Lucifer, her friend, just as much as Chloe needs to talk about her partner and Amenadiel needs to talk about his brother. Maze appears halfway through the day, and although she alternates between helpful conversation and raging at Lucifer for leaving her ("He PROMISED he would never leave me!"), deep down they all understand that he would never have forced her to make the choice between him and her newfound family with Linda, Charlie, and Amenadiel.

  
Besides, someone has to keep them all safe. While Lucifer is away. Because he is coming back. 

  
Everyone has gone. She gently tugs the protective sheets back over the settee, and finally the piano, hearing the ghost of so many melodies in her head and her fingers smooth the fabric into place. A tear breaks free and skips down her cheek, and she reaches to brush it away, hearing him in her mind as she enters the elevator doors, _"Goodbye, Detective_."

  
He is coming back. And Chloe will be ready when he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read (or have read) my other work Sky May Fall, this will probably feel very familiar to you. This was the precursor for the first two chapters of that story.


End file.
